


You Were Always There

by ynikiforovv



Series: Chill Iwaois [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, but I haven’t posted any fics in ages sorry, this is hella short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynikiforovv/pseuds/ynikiforovv
Summary: Hajime has had his soulmate tattoo since kindergarten, cursive writing seared into the small of his back spelling out “Hajime-kun”.He gave up looking long ago.





	You Were Always There

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting any sort of writing lately!! I’ve been busy with band camp (12 hour practices) for two weeks T^T and it’s exhaudting, so it doesn’t leave much time for writing, and I’ve been using that time to develop some of my ocs instead of fanfics, but I should hopefully at least be back with some chill iwaois after this week!  
> This is kinda short and unedited, but I feel bad for not posting anything so have some self indulgent soulmate iwaois ùwú

“You’re so lucky to have met your soulmate already.”

 

Hajime heard this all the time from friends griping about ex girlfriends or pipe dreams of an out of reach crush, all because of the tattoo on his back.

 

The way the world worked, was there were some people who were determined to be with each other before the universe was even created, chasing after each other through lifetimes, a pair of souls bound by the laws of the universe itself.

 

There were people who had someone bound to their entire being — a soulmate — but surprisingly a large majority of people don’t have one.

 

There was no real way to tell you had one until you met them and the first word they said to you was seared into your skin.

 

The burning sensation was usually fairly hard to miss, but if by some miracle you got the mark young most kids didn’t pay enough attention to know their soulmate’s identity.

 

Hajime had had his tattoo for as long as he could remember, he had no memory of never having it.

 

His parents told him they found it sometime during his kindergarten years, though the word gave no clue as to who had said it.

 

It was just his name, ‘Hajime-kun’.

 

Back in the kindergarten years everybody called him that. So there was no real way of knowing.

 

He knew a few girls in his grade — even some guys — who had their tattoos too, but they had all gotten them late so they knew who they were destined to be with already.

 

So Hajime was left on his own with a tattoo that meant nothing.

 

Not that it particularly bothered him.

 

He had kind of given up long ago. Searching at that point felt like a waste of energy, he figured everything would work itself out eventually.

 

There was a reason your soulmate was called a soulmate after all.

 

For now, he played volleyball like always with Oikawa, staying hours after practice as his best friend slammed serve after serve to the other side of the court.

 

It was one of those nights, it had to be almost eleven (practice usually ended at six) and Hajime sat on the floor near the court exhausted from constant receiving as Oikawa continued to practice his serves.

 

He couldn’t help but become slightly captivated by the way his friend’s body moved, so strong yet elegant at the same time.

 

To Hajime, each serve appeared perfect, but Oikawa seemed dissatisfied with all of them because each time his sneakers hit the court again with a satisfying squeak he stared at the water bottle he had just missed by a hair with pure malice like he was killing it with his gaze alone.

 

Then his sneakers hit the court with a satisfying squeak and a loud crack.

 

It took a moment for Hajime to snap out of the daze he was in, but as soon as he did he was up and running towards where Oikawa had fallen on the court, teeth sunk into his hand to muffle the string of unintelligible curse words coming out of his mouth.

 

Hajime had expected it to be his knee that was the problem, but the leg that had the brace on it was completely straightened out, and instead Oikawa held his left ankle with the hand he didn’t just sink his teeth into.

 

Wasting no time at all, Hajime knelt down next to him, frowning at the quickly swelling ankle, “Let me see.”

 

Oikawa nodded, and Hajime quickly pulled the shoe off of the foot with the swelling ankle so it didn’t get stuck, and with a bit more care he took his sock off as well.

 

Seeming to have recovered from the shock of hurting himself, Oikawa managed to say a few words that Hajime barely registered, puzzling over the word written in cursive writing on the inside of his friend’s foot.

 

“How long has this been here?” He questioned, gesturing to Oikawa’s first name written on the inside of his foot.

 

Oikawa shrugged, still teary and shaky from hurting himself, “I-I dunno, mom and dad said t-they found it wh-when I was in k-kindergarten.”

 

Kindergarten.

 

That was when Hajime’s tattoo had appeared, and the writing on Tooru’s foot looked identical to the writing on his back.

 

“I...” Hajime faltered for a moment and looked up to his friend’s face which was already starting to get red and splotchy from crying, “I got mine in kindergarten too.”

 

“We—“ Oikawa paused in a similar manner, hesitant to speak, “We met in kindergarten.”

 

All of a sudden, Hajime felt like they were really close.

 

He wasn’t sure he minded.

 

“Yea,” was all Hajime’s answer consisted of, paired with a simple nod.

 

“Do you...” Oikawa paused yet again, and suddenly his forehead was resting gently on Hajime’s, “Do you think...”

 

He trailed off, seeming hesitant to say what Hajime knew he was going to say.

 

So he saved Oikawa the trouble and after a long moment, he spoke, not daring to raise his voice above a whisper, “Do you want us to be?”

 

Then Oikawa was nodding gently and Hajime was leaning forward and the taste of salt was on his lips as he brought his face to Oikawa’s.

 

For a long lingering moment they just stayed there like that, until Oikawa pulled back just enough to speak, his breath warm on Iwaizumi’s face, “I finally found you.”

 

Iwaizumi simply smiled and nodded in agreement, “Yea.”

 

He had stopped wondering about his soulmate a long time ago, but there was a part of him that had never wanted to give up the search for his other half.

 

It turned out that Oikawa had been there the whole time.


End file.
